


We'll See

by avalonrb1214



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Follows plot of original animated series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalonrb1214/pseuds/avalonrb1214
Summary: Alucard's transition into the ranks of the undead may not have been the most conventional, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have a sire of sorts. Being the family woman she is, sharing Alucard is a bit difficult for her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive the short prologue, there was no way for me to make it longer without stretching it. I will try to make future chapters longer.

    “He’s made his own.” 

    Of course he did. Probably with the full intention of spiting her. 

    “Maybe I should just kill it.” The female Immortal sighed gently as she stretched out on her bed, “Would you be alright with that, Sir Integra?”

    “Not really.” Ava-Rose raised an eyebrow at the blonde woman, waiting for her to continue. After grinding her teeth loud enough to be sure Ava-Rose heard, she did, “He seems to be attached to her. Much more than I would’ve expected.”

    “Hmm.” Ava-Rose covered her surprise by reaching for a bottle of nail varnish, “Well, tell me if you have a problem Alucard can’t take care of. Or if the kid turns out to be too much of a hassle. Otherwise,” Marble fingers gently stroked down a mahogany cheek, “You should probably leave.” 

    After a brief stare down, the Hellsing lady did turn to leave, but not before calling a parting shot over her shoulder, “That human body does not suit you at all, you should tell Alucard to change you already.” 

    A growl of preternatural ferocity chased after the woman as she strode out of the room and away from the basement.

 

_     “Hey, Alyssa?” The natural blonde leaned over her best friend’s shoulder, being sure to block her vision of the book with blue eyes. _

_     “Yeah Avs? Is there something wrong?” The brunette glanced at Avalon’s face, worried mahogany eyes searching, before relaxing at the mischievous expression there, “What are you planning?” _

_     “Nothing, I’m just bored. Wha’cha reading?” Avalon responded, moving to lay down on the table. _

_     Alyssa muttered something, probably along the lines of, “We’re all doomed then,” before holding up her novel,  _ _ Dracula _ _. “I saw you reading it and decided to reread it myself.” _

_     “AVALON ROSE BRYAN! GET OFF THE TABLE!” The fifteen year old squeaked, before sliding to the floor. “Sorry ma’am! Won’t happen again!” The teacher scoffed gently before turning back to the student she was helping. The two girls looked at each other before bursting into a fit of giggles.  _

_     “You know I love you, right?” Avalon whispered a while later. _

_     “You know I love you more, right?” The response was expected, and Avalon laughed quietly before saying, “Doubt it.”  _

_     But the girl was still smiling hours afterward as she went to sleep. _

 

**_How unfortunate that happiness could not last for eternity._ **


End file.
